Anything I Want
by Shimmer of an Angel
Summary: Being your average day punk and gang member Santini has finally gotten in trouble with the cops. Rescued by another gang and trapped within there base she must find a way out and at the same time resist the pursing Krad and Dark.


Title/ Anything I want

Authoress/ Shimmer of an Angel

Summary/ Being your average day punk and gang member Santini has finally gotten in trouble with the cops. Rescued by another gang and trapped within there base she must find a way out and at the same time resist the pursing Krad and Dark.

Shimmer of an Angel/ Not to sure where this is going to go but I liked the idea and it didn't really fit in with the other stories I'm writing so enjoy! Flames are welcomed! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it!

I crouched behind a stable pillar, trying to silence the sound of my ragged breathing and the pound of my heart I was sure he could hear. Beneath me the floor shifted, being made of a cloud like substance it looked wet and soft at the same time.

I leaned my head against the marble pillar and sighed, staring at the counterfeit stars that twinkled merrily at me and for a moment I forgot I was being pursued, forgot I was running away from home, and forgot all my problems.

Only a few days ago I had decided to run away- my parents could never accept me now that I had died my hair white with black tips, pierced my ears in many places and became what they called 'despicable gang Goths.'

My left pant leg was slightly torn but that didn't really matter to me. The baggy, strapped and buckled black pants that I was wearing were already torn up. I had ripped the right pant let almost clean of in my first street fight and had decided to decorate them in a fling of paperclips and studs.

My shirt was tightly fit and was also ripped. Both sleeves were torn raggedly at the elbows and the part that was supposed to cover my well toned stomach was shredded diagonally so it barely covered half.

Well worn fighting gloves were rapped, sobbing wet, over my cut up hands and where bracelets parted on my arms, self inflicted cuts shown out. A long golden chain of paper clips dragged out of my left ear and little rings, some spiked, some studded, and some just plain, rapped in the cartilage in both ears. The right ear had a less vulgar earring shoved through it, though the anarchy sign that was rapped in the hoop was more vulgar it wasn't extremely obvious.

My ratty black converses peeked out of my tearing left pant leg and stood out on my left foot. Both were sopping wet and made sqeeging sounds when I walked but they were efficient and carried me as I raced across the street.

I didn't have any makeup on my paper white face- none that is other then the black strip on my bottom lip, and that didn't smear in the pouring rain that dragged my newly died, and much shorter hair down.

I couldn't see the flashlights of the police men that pursued me closely but I could feel them, almost like driving iron into my back and searing it through the white flesh that protected my spine.

Footsteps hurried after me, echoing in down the narrow street and rebounding into my ears almost bursting them with the nearness. A helicopter beat overhead, blaring out the loud footfalls.

"Shit" Letting a very small curse slip through my lips between pants of needed breath I turned a sharp corner that was covered by a crumbling tiles rafter. My feet slapped the ground and splashed water over my legs.

"There she is!" A flashlight glinted across my back and eliminated the broken path ahead of me. I pushed myself harder, ignoring my screaming muscles as I nearly flew down the alleyway.

Suddenly, without warning I was pulled to the side and into a small shack. I couldn't see anything and I had to will myself to stay silent and still as police rushed past my new hiding place.

I felt the substance of hard metal biting my wrist and pinning the tightly against my back.

"Handcuffs… kinky!" I wiggled my wrist to see the tightness of there grip and had to grimace when I felt them cut into my skin. I could hear the person lift something up and place it down behind, a new cold metal was pressed against my back, giving me no way to escape other then to slip out of the iron around my wrists.

A cold hand was placed on my chin where it yanked my head to the right, exposing a small star in a circle just behind my left ear.

"Thought so" The voice was quite, almost too quite for me to hear- but having my excellent hearing… I heard him. I was sure it was a him now- when he shifted over me to tighten the handcuffs he had no breasts and… he _did _have an extra below his waist.

'Okay- maybe being in a gang _does _have its downfalls' I didn't know I had said this aloud until my 'savior' chuckled quietly. I heard him sit in front of me, failing to hold back a sneeze because of the dust he raised I guessed this place had bee uninhabited for a while now.

"The Devil? Who came up with _that _name?" Snarling I pulled back my lip slightly to expose me canine teeth. "Not your gangs name is it?"

"No" I snapped at him, glaring at the silhouette I could barely make out.

"Personal name huh… I guess that makes you Santini?" I didn't bother to reply to him- no other gang had a member with the mark of the devil imprinted on them. "Not to talkative? We could fix that…"

To me this was just an empty threat, when I ran away from home I lost all my family, when I got severely drunk at a bar I lost my virginity, when I got in my first gang shoot out I lost my innocents, when I robbed my first store I went down in the bad books, when I first got caught in a gang beating I lost my scarless recorded- like I said, nothing to lose.

A slim silver blade danced across my skin, cutting the back of my hand- the only place I _didn't _cut. He slowly inched it around my wrist and to my palm where he paused for a split second before digging the blade deeper.

"Make me bleed to death, I don't care." Really I didn't, I was more worried about the cops that were still looking for me then the dude that was bladeing my hands down. I shifted my weight slightly so the knife slipped in deeper and at the same time the gun in my back pocket shifted towards my other hand.

"I think you do care…" His breath tickled my cheek as it brushed across my ear, passing by the devil mark and making it tingle sensationally. "Plus, I can't kill you yet…" He kissed the devil mark lightly before yanking the blade out of my hand. "The boss still wants to see you."

He stood up with a small groan and shuffled a few steps before collapsing again. I kept the devil sign towards him but hide my face and pretended to be asleep, eventually the silence had to bug the crap out of us and when it did _he _would be the first to talk.

"Who's your boss?" Or not- guess I'm not really the silent type. The guy cocked his head and grinned all goofy like at me- obviously we had been thinking the same thing.

"You'll see tomorrow." I sighed and threw my head back, muffling a small scream of pain when I hit my head on the forgotten pole.

"Fine…" As the silence stretched on I couldn't keep my mouth closed. "Then who are you?" I leaned towards me, his face pressed against my cheek and his chest almost pressed against mine.

"You ask too many questions." His crossed legs brushed mine as I tried to shuffle away but only succeeded to slide closer towards him. His soft hair brushed lightly across my lips and nose.

"A- a- achoo!" He couldn't stop laughing when I started to sneeze like a maniac. "What the- achoo- hell do you- achoo- put in your- achoo- goddamn- achoo- hair- achoo!" Gasping for breath and squinting through watering eyes I could barely muster a glare before I sneezed again.

"Your allergic to lavender?" He seemed to be enjoying my reaction thoroughly.

"Yes goddamnit- what gave you the first hint?" Cursing slightly I pulled my legs up to my face and tried to pug my nose off so I couldn't breath and couldn't sneeze. He thought this was hilarious and fell into a spasm of sneezing.

Muttering about inconsiderate assholes I buried my head in my knees and refused to look at him even when he apologized and asked if I would forgive him.

I gave a sudden yelp when he latched his hand in my hair and yanked my head up with a hard tug. Forgetting I was handcuffed I made to punch him but only succeeded in receiving a harder tug.

"Your acting like a spoiled child- grow up!" His face was dark and shadowed giving him to look of being a vampire.

"Get you hand out of my hair!" Pulling away from him I had to lean back in to stop the pronounce watering in my eyes. "I was trying to sleep you ignorant prick! Leave me-"

He pressed his lips against mine; swallowing the complaint I was going to yell out. When he pulled away his hand was still latched in my hair and his face was a megar inch away from my face.

"Dark"

"What?" I wanted to hit the idiot for kissing me and was bent on it but that confused me.

"My name is Dark." Oh, that's what he meant.

"Well Dark, seeing as you have glued your hand to my hair, cut my hand up and cuffed me to a pole, and kissed me I wish to bid you goodnight and get you the hell out of my face- is that okay with you?"

Dark chuckled and pulled away. "Wait until Krad meets you- that attitude of yours is going to kiss you goodbye instead."

I was woken by sunlight stabbing my in the eyes. I tried to turn away from the bright light but found that impossible- especially with my hands pinned behind me. I was soar all over from sleeping upright but it really wasn't anything new to me so I shrugged that off.

"She doesn't look that special…"

"What the fuck-" For what felt like the millionth time someone wrenched my head up by my hair. That's when I figured out the sunlight was a flashlight and Dark was no longer the only male in the room.

"What is wrong with you people?" I kicked my legs out and someone crumpled onto my legs. "Do you have something against my hair or do you just enjoy yanking on it every fucking chance you get?"

Still blinded I was shocked when a fist connected heavily with my jaw; I bit my tongue and little stars danced. The flashlight was lowered and a purple haired teen stuck his face in mine.

"How hard did you hit her Satoshi?" A trickle of blood trailed out of my mouth and dripped on my torn shirt.

"She deserved the nasty little bitch." Looking at their faces it felt like someone had socked me, full out, in my torso. My head pounded and my eyes rolled back into my head as I blacked out.

I jerked up, sopping wet, upset, pissed off, confused, and sad all at the same time- and take it from me… not a great mix of emotions. Freshly spilt water puddle around me, dripped off the spikes of my hair and sputtered out of my mouth.

"Hey- are you okay?" A face was stuck in my face, a new face at that but a face I some how recognized. My hands were still handcuffed but I was separated from the pole so I had to just settle with pulling my face as far away from his as I could and telling him off.

"I have a personal space bubble you know!" He chuckle and bobbed his red head pleasantly.

"You're going to have to lose that attitude before you meet Krad!" His ruby eyes had turned serious and seemed to be boring a hole right through me.

"I don't need to take lessons from some idiot that stuck his head in a paint bucket!" I heard it before I felt hit- the hand connected sharply with the back of my head, almost throwing me into Daisuke.

"I told you so…" I heard Daisuke muttering about knowing that was coming for me before he stood up and gave a salute to the person behind me and then gave me a mock salute before strutting out of the room.

I fell backwards and lowered myself onto the ground so I was looking up at this 'Krad' dude. Golden eyes glared hotly at me and a slight snarl was on his pleasant face.

"You shouldn't do that you know. It makes you look ugly." I knew I shouldn't of spoken- and if I was going to speak I shouldn't of said _that. _Oh well, me and my big mouth.

Krad crouched down and leaned over me slightly his long hair toppling over his shoulders and barely brushing the ground.

"You do know that at this time," Standing back up he kicked my in the back to roll me over before sitting on the bruise that was forming. "You are completely at my mercy?"

An elbow was driven into the back of my neck and he flipped me over, straddling my waist and inspecting me cautiously for any reaction, finding none he leaned forward onto his elbows and watched me at a closer distance.

"Your in my personal space b- b-" I found it imposable to choke out the word bubble when he leaned his head around my face, brushing past my cheek and started to kiss the mark on my neck- what can I say? It's my sweet spot. He pulled back with a sly grin on his face, just catching the look of loss on my face.

"You are an interesting character!" He slipped of my waist and pulled me over his left shoulder, ignoring my flailing feet and loud protesting. "Come on guys, were going home."

I was deprived of figure out what he meant by home when a bandana was wrapped securely over my eyes and a gag pressed into my mouth. Unable to see or talk I soon gave up the prospect of escaping- all I would accomplish would be a broken nose walking into a wall or tripping over some object I couldn't see.

I felt Krad's muscles tense slightly as he treaded up stairs by my guess and dropped me to my feet. At first I was unstable but Krad's arm firmly set against my slim waist set me straight and banished all thoughts I had about running.

Being pulled into the 'base' of this gang I heard the door click behind me accompanied by the jitter of locks and a beep of an electric lock.

'Oh shit- what have I gotten myself into?"

Shimmer of an Angel/ **Flames are welcomed! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it! **If you want to include who you want Santini to end up with!


End file.
